El Heróe Guardian
by Noraneko29
Summary: ¿que pasaría si hiro y tadashi no fueran los únicos hermanos? Y… ¿que pasaría si tuviese un secreto que pueda cambiar o alterar lo que paso?
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAEJS UTILIZADOS AQUÍ NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SOLO LOS USO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO DERECHOS RESERVADOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOGO.**

**Hay veces en la vida que deseamos la oportunidad de hacer que podamos hacer que cambie lo que nos hizo daño… lo que nos hizo sufrir lo que nos hizo perder… hoy me doy cuenta que a veces la vida nos da una segunda oportunidad… y que puedo cambiar lo que en mi corazon mas desea en el mundo.. tan solo ver su sonrisa por el resto de mi vida, y hacer que los que me hacen sentir viva no se fracturen…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-escuchame hoy.. por ser un dia especial a ti y a el se les esta dando este regalo otorgado por los mas grandes.. al tener el corazon puro- hablaba con seriedad un hombre de piel bronceada cabello negro y unos grandes ojos verdes tomado de la mano de una hermosa dama de piel blanca, de cabellera platinada y unos hermosos ojos grises, hacia un par de jóvenes.

-lo tomaremos con seriedad.. y nos aseguraremos de vivir y de evitar de nuevo lo que paso- aseguraba una chica cubierta con una capa

-de acuerdo- chasque los dedos la mujer peliblanca y de inmediato un vortice se abrió atrás de ellos

-tengan mucho cuidado- advertida un hombre robusto contraje rojo y ojos llenos de asombro

-es la hora…- dijo el otro joven un poco mas alto que la chica y asi tomados de la mano ambos entraban al vortice, mientras que desde su corazon el joven muchacho anunciaba con anelo su ultimo pensamiento en la vida astral.

_**-TE VOLVERE A VER… HIRO…-**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Yo: Como les quedo el ojo, si ya vieron que no he actualizado ni madres asi que ni me digan nada… bueno hoy les dejo el prologo de este fanfic.. cualquier duda pregunta o comentario háganmelo saber no se les olvide besos! **


	2. Capitulo I Peleas,Problemas y Planes

**Yo: ¡ok que tal mis seguidores hoy les traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia… espero que les guste y hoy chicos me acompaña mi loca compañera de omakes saluden a Ari!- suenan aplausos y viroteos**

**Ari: hola que tal como les va-**

**Yo: ¡y nuestros representantes legales Yoko Nishimiya y Rumaji Kaede!- los reciben con más animo**

**Yoko: he sido traído a la fuerza- dice frunciendo el ceño haciendo que se vea adorable**

**Ruma: ¡eres tan tierno!-**

**Yo: bueno bueno basta de parloteo y de palabrerío vámonos con el primer de El Héroe Guardian, pero antes contestare comentarios- me acomodo los lentes y saco mis tarjetitas con los nombres-**

**Pyro phoenix-bird: ¡GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO ME HIZO FELIZ SABER QUE AUN ESTAS VIVO ESPERO TU TAMBIEN PRONTO ACTUALIZES! ¡Y SI ME HARIAS UN GRAN FAVOR PLIS! ¡Y NO TE PREOCUPES AQUÍ ESTA MI LOCA ACTUALIZACION!**

**Tabris Nagisa: ¡Gracias por tu comentario me llenan de animo a continuar!**

**Lubiam olmedo borbor: ¡de verdad espero que sigas leyendo este fic!**

**Yo: y sin más preámbulo iniciemos con el primer capítulo de "EL HEROE GUARDIAN"-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***entran comerciales*  
si has buscado un fic interesantes con buena trama te recomiendo que te des una vuelta por los fanfic de Pyro Phoenix Bird te los recomiendo mucho aquí te dejo el link!  
u/4422400/Pyro-phoenix-bird**

***fin de los comerciales*  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS AQUÍ NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SOLO LOS USO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO DERECHOS RESERVADOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO I**

**PELEAS, PROBLEMAS Y PLANES**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**CIUDAD DE SAN FRANSOKYO…"**_

Es una noche tranquila en esta ciudad innovadora, en la costera los barcos pesqueros atracaban esperando el amanecer, el tráfico a casa era muy tranquilo, pero nos dirigimos a la parte del centro a la zona donde la acción acaba de comenzar.

Una luz alumbra un circulo en el centro y en el momento dos robots luchan por sobrevivir, la joven de cabello rosado por fin logra someter a el robot cuando este activo una sierra circular destrozando el robot y dejando perpleja a la chica.

\- ¡EL GANADOR POR TOTAL Y CONTUNDENTE ANIQUILACION YAMA! - anuncio la mujer que poseía un parche en el ojo entregaba el dinero de las apuestas entre la chica y yama a el mismo ganador.

-¡¿QUÍEN TIENE LAS AGALLAS DE ENFRENTAR EN RING A EL PEQUEÑO YAMA?!- gritaba en desafío yama haciendo que algunos peleadores escondieran o destruyeran ellos mismo su robot debido al poder del pequeño yama hasta que… 

\- ¿puedo intentarlo? - pregunto un chico de más o menos unos 13 o 14 años de edad, pelinegro- yo tengo un robot- dijo mostrando su robot haciendo que todos rieran

-vete niño ahí que pagar para entrar- dijo la del parche

-ohh tengo dinero sacando un fajo de billetes

-cuál es tu nombre mocoso. – pregunto yama sabiendo que sería fácil derrotar a ese estúpido niño

-Hiro. Hiro Hamada- contesto el jovencito algo emocionado

-prepara tu robot Güiro-

Ambos peleadores se preparaban para la pelea, el novato ya estaba en posición su robot al igual que el de yama.

-peleadores listos- colocaba la chica del parche una sombrilla en medio de ambos peleadores -PELEN!-

iniciaba la batalla, el robot de Hiro avanzaba contra el pequeño yama con los pasos de un bebe y en menos de dos movimientos su robot quedo dividido en tres y tirado en el suelo.

-¡FUE MI PRIMERA PELEA! ¿otro intento? -pedía Hiro suplicando

-aquí nadie quiere a los que no saben perder ahora vete niño- contestaba frio yama mientras contaba los billetes ganados

-espera tengo más dinero- suplico Hiro por última vez mostrando un fajo más grande de billetes convenciendo a yama y volviéndose a preparar para la pelea.

\- ¿Peladores listos? ¡PELEN!-

-Megamot destrúyelo…- sentencio Hiro entonces extendió su control remoto haciendo que este se viera que tuviera más funciones y que la cara de su robot cambiara de cara inocente a una de pelea, haciendo que yama se confundiera, empezó la pelea y el robot de Hiro se lanzó moviendo sus brazos como turbinas, el pequeño yama trataba de darle un golpe pero nada funcionaba, la gente enloquecía de emoción y en menos de 5 movimientos Hiro había ganado la pelea al decapitar a el pequeño Yama.

-Adiós pequeño yama…- sonrió Hiro victorioso tomando el dinero que gano

-que esto no es posible!- respondió con furia yama

-yo. también me sorprendí con mi triunfo- hablaba sin descaro Hiro guardando todo su dinero sin darse cuenta que yama se acercó al de forma peligrosa- ¿un tercer round… yama? - dijo asustado

Yama lo llevo hasta una pared y se empezaron a oír algunos gritos de una chica

-suéltenme yo aposte limpiamente!- dejándola junto con Hiro

\- ¿Por qué esta aquí ella? - pregunto molesto yama

-Me tendió una trampa al apostar!-

-yo aposte limpiamente no se me puede…-

-Haruki? - dijo Hiro interrumpiendo a la chica

-Hiro cállate!- le pone la mano en la boca

-¡Lo ves están confabulados!- grito el hombre afectado, cuando de momento un golpe noqueador los distrajo

-¡Corre!- grito haruki tomando de la mano a Hiro corriendo por varios callejones

-Hiro creo que ahora si onni chan se enojara-

-mas bien dicho dime que demonios hiciste esta vez!- gritaba molesto el pelinegro

-Pues…- nerviosa  
**"FLASHBACK DE LA PELEA DE HIRO Y YAMA"**

En lo que se preparaban Hiro y yama en una esquina del ring se encontraban varios apostadores

-jajajaja ese mocoso no tiene oportunidad de ganar- reía de forma burlona un apostador hasta que una jovencita se le acerco

\- ¿cuánto quieres perder a que el novato gana? - preguntaba desafiante una joven con una chamarra de color azul con la capucha puesta

-ahí niña tú que vas a saber mejor vete si-

\- ¿que acaso tienes miedo? -

-miedo yo. ya verás 3000 yenes a que pierde el novato ¿de acuerdo amm? -

-soy Haru y de acuerdo… - estrecho la mano haciendo negocio

La primera pelea inicio y como Hiro perdí, hacía que haruki pagara lo debido a su apuesta y después de que Hiro logro convencer a yama, de nuevo con esta jovencita tratativa de convencer a más para que apostaran con ella

-ya perdiste tu dinero y tu peleador volverá a perder-

-tengo más dinero voy a 10,000 yenes a que mi jugador gana-

El hombre lo pensó mucho y acepto y después se arrepintió ya que perdió

-si bien hecho enano!- grito emocionada

-me engañaste!- grito molesto el señor

-claro que no-

"**FLASHBACK END"**

\- te dije que no vinieras torpe- dijo Hiro molesto

-¡separémonos!- se separa haruki de Hiro, pero Hiro este era atrapado por yama y sus secuaces

-denle una lección-ordeno yama arrebatando el robot a Hiro

-hay esperen. quieren hablar de esto- dijo Hiro asustado y nervioso el esperaba el golpe cuando una persona en motoneta llego Asustándolos

-Hiro aquí!- gritaba haciendo espacio para el pelinegro

-¡Tadashi justo a tiempo!- grito y subió – gracias por recogerme hermanito- tadashi arranco y salió volando

\- ¿estás bien te hiciste daño? - preguntaba preocupado

-no calma hermanito- decía Hiro mirando hacia atrás recuperando a Megamot que los seguía

\- ¿¡y por qué hacer de nuevo esto!?- le daba ligeros pellizcos

\- ¡au! - se quejó el menor- ¡espera Haru esta aun ahí! -

-ahh no de nuevo- regresa por la chica -Te graduaste de prepa a los 13 y a esto te dedicas!- Hiro no pudo contestar ya que yama los intercepto - ¡SOSTENTE! - gritaba saltando con todo y motocicleta por encima de ellos haciendo gritar de emoción al menor

-Hiro ya te lo dije las peleas robóticas son ilegales!-

-claro que no lo son apostar en ellas eso. sí es ilegal. pero lucrativo hermanito- decía Hiro orgulloso de sí mismo haciendo que tadashi rodara sus ojos- tranquilo. hermanito está en mis manos. ¡Y SE QUE SERE IMPARABLE!- gritaba emocionado hasta que las patrullas en la esquina hicieron que se detuvieran

-uy. no. - decía tadashi preocupado

Y en menos de 15 segundos ya habían sido arrestados y la moto de su hermano la encajuelaban llevandolos a la estación de policía, y al poco rato a Hiro lo habían puesto en una celda solo y a tadashi con todos los de la pelea Hiro lo miro con una risita inocente y tadashi con una mirada fulminante  
**"UN RATO MAS TARDE"**

Una mujer de cabello castaño corto entro junto con haruki llegando con el policía de la entrada

-disculpe venimos por dos jóvenes de nombre Tadashi y Hiro Hamada- dijo la mujer de pelo castaño

-ahh si están aquí. por participar en peleas robóticas- dice el policía leyendo el expediente

-ahh si esos niños sí. Haru espérame afuera-

-soy Haruki tía y ya salgo- rueda los ojos y se va afuera

-disculpe déjeme comentarle algo más-

"**OTRO RATO MAS TARDE"**

la mujer y Haruki habían pagado la fianza y la liberación de la moto y ahora esperaban afuera a Hiro y a tadashi hasta que salieron de la comisaria

-hay mis niños. díganme que están bien. ¿no se hicieron daño? - corría abrazarlos

-no tranquila tía todo bien- correspondía Hiro a el abrazo

-no fue nada tía Cass- sonreía tadashi y los abrazaba

-qué bueno que están bien- sonreía y se unía a el abrazo

-ahh que bien. - sonreía Cass poniendo juntos a Hiro y a Haru y dejando a su lado derecho a tadashi, hasta que dejo de sonreír y tomo la oreja izquierda de Haru y la oreja derecha de Hiro con su mano izquierda, y con la mano derecha jalaba de la oreja a tadashi -¡¿Y POR QUE HICIERON ALGO ASI?!- los jalaba hacia la camioneta, e ignoraba los quejidos de dolor de sus sobrinos y subiendo a la camioneta.

Mientras los tres adolescentes se sobaban las orejas la tía Cass los miraba molesta

\- ¿Y a mí por qué? - replicaba Haruki

-por que por que el policía dijo que también tú estabas implicada según testigos-

-ahh. pero si yo estaba en casa tía- volvía a replicaba y durante un rato se quedo callado el trayecto hasta que llegaron

-yo que se. pero solo sé que por 10 años he luchado por criar a los 3.- detenía el auto y bajaban todos- ¡¿he sido perfecta?! ¡no! - sacaba sus llaves- ¡¿ACASO SE ALGO DE NIÑOS?¡, ¡NO!, ¡¿UN LIBRO ME HUBIERA SERVIDO?!, ¡ES PROBABLE! - contestaba alterada -a ¿Qué quería llegar?,¿era importante? - decía quitando el seguro de la cafetería

-Perdónanos tía Cass- decían Hiro y Haru

-no volverá a pasar. - a completaba tadashi, poniendo sus manos en el hombro en su hermano

-te queremos tía Cass- decían los 3

\- ¡pues también los quiero! - decía alterada aun abriendo la puerta entrando ella seguido de sus sobrinos- ¡cerré el café antes por sus travesuras la poesía se perdió esta noche! - hablaba más molesta comiendo una dona de chocolate- es el estrés por culpa suya. – los señalaba con la dona- ven mochi!-llamaba a el gato y este la perseguía. Lo hermanos se le quedaban viendo de forma extraña y subían a la habitación.

-tendrán que con pensar a tía Cass o si no acabara con las donas del café-

-yo la compensare después- muestra su fajo de billetes haciendo que tadashi le diera un buen coscorrón- au! Malo-

-no sé cómo le hiciste para escapar, pero no usaras ese dinero de acuerdo- reprendió tadashi, haruki solo rodo los ojos mientras que su gemelo, se metía a su computadora buscando algo

-espero que hayan aprendido la lección- seguía algo serio tadashi

-por su puesto que si- hablaban a coro los gemelos ocultando la pantalla del ordenador

-otra pelea robótica. ¿no? - preguntaba el mayor sabiendo la posible respuesta

-claro esta cruzando la ciudad si me apresuro aun llego- hablaba Hiro tomando de nuevo su robot caminando a la entrada de la habitación hasta que tadashi lo detuvo de la chamarra

-wo wo wo… a adonde ya te dije has algo de ingenio con esa cabeza brillante- trataba de hacer entrar en razón el mayor a el menor, pero esto era inútil

\- ¿que ir a la universidad contigo, en tu lado nerd y aprender mas cosas que yo ya se? paso. -

Haruki solo se alejaba e iba a la habitación sabia que lo que venia no era nada lindo

-ahh Hiro… ¿Qué dirían mama y papa ahora? - frustrado

-eso yo no lo sé…-mira a su hermana-ya no están, tan solo teníamos. - Hiro sin terminar la frase

-tres años cuando murieron- hablan de nuevo a coro los gemelos, haruki se marchó después de esto y Hiro siguió su camino a la entrada de la habitación

\- ¡oye! - llamo tadashi y le lanzo el casco- iré contigo tal ves no eviten que vayas, pero no te voy a dejar solo-  
Hiro solo hizo sonrisa victoriosa

\- ¡super! - dijo poniéndose el casco y saliendo de la habitación sin saber que tadashi ya tenia un plan que sabía que no fallaría.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Yo: si bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y espero que comenten mas! Este fic lo estaré actualizando los días martes y destino de sombras los días sábado-**

**Ari: super!- aplaude**

**Yo: si aun que si hay días que no publique es por que estoy enferma o en exámenes jejejejej bueno gracias por habernos acompañados en este capitulo los esperamos en el siguiente capitulo "DEBO ENTRAR!" chao!- me despido con la mano al igual que Ari.**


	3. Capitulo II El Laboratorio Nerd

**.. Yo: ¡ok, ok ok,! Bueno hoy por fin les traigo otro capítulo perdonen por no actualizar, pero es que he tenido exámenes, luego me enferme y muchas cosas más, ¡pero por fin les traigo el segundo capítulo del héroe guardián! Y como para compensar mañana o hoy mismo subo el tercer capitulo -**

**Amy: Creí que habías muerto-**

**Yo: no aun no creí que no sobreviviría a la entrega de evaluaciones, pero lo hice, y no he dormido ni un poco ¿se me nota? Verdad que no. - tengo unas ojeras muy marcadas**

**Ruma: no claro que no-dice de forma irónica- solo que mejor debes descansar-**

**Yo: pero no tengo sueño- bostezo**

**Yoko: ¡ve a descansar!-**

**Yo: ¡que no! Tengo que dar las gracias- saco mis tarjetas- ¡GRACIAS A ESAS PERSONITAS QUE COMENTARON! GRACIAS A **

**Tabris Nagisa/Amy: ¡enserio me encanta ver que te gusta mi fanfic, créeme que se vienen muchas sorpresas!-**

**Lubiam olmedo borbor: ya veo que no soy la única que se acuerda bien de la peli, algunas cosas les cambiare un poquito. para que emocione la historia.!- yoko llega con una taza de leche **

**Yoko: Toma Neko. - me da la taza de leche**

**Yo: Arigato. -me tomo la taza de leche y me empieza a dar sueño- me las pagaras Yoko…- me quedo dormida**

**Amy: ¡bien hecho! ¡Bueno ya que Neko se durmió los dejo con el segundo capítulo de EL HEROE GUARDIAN!-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***entran comerciales*  
Recuerda que si has buscado un fic interesantes con buena trama te recomiendo que te des una vuelta por los fanfic de Pyro Phoenix Bird te los recomiendo mucho aquí te dejo el link! O puedes encontrarlo en mis comentarios.  
u/4422400/Pyro-phoenix-bird**

***fin de los comerciales*  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS AQUÍ NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SOLO LOS USO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO DERECHOS RESERVADOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO II**

**EL LABORATORIO NERD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**EN LA CASA HAMADA"**_

Hiro y Tadashi bajaban a donde estaba la tía Cass que comía más donas y a sus pies estaba Mochi.

-Tadashi Hiro a donde van, ya suficiente hicieron esta noche- hablaba Cass en tono molesto

-tía Cass vamos a salir- hablo Tadashi -Hiro adelántate a la motoneta-

-Ok, pero no tardes- dijo Hiro sonriendo triunfante

"_**UN RATO MAS TARDE"**_

Tadashi bajo a la cochera donde Hiro lo esperaba ansioso.

-se me esta haciendo tarde- hacia puchero

-ten calma bebe llorón vamos sube-

Tadashi subió a la motoneta seguido de Hiro ambos partieron con rumbo al centro de la ciudad.

"_**EN LA CASA HAMADA"**_

Haruki estaba en su habitación, contando el fajo de billetes que había ganado, pero aun así no prestaba atención, ya que en su mente recordó lo que dijo Tadashi. "que dirían mama y papa ahora" en eso entro la tía Cass.

\- ¿no quisiste ir con ellos? – llegaba con una charola

-no quise creo que es mejor que vayan, además, ya nos separaste ¿no? -

-Haru, entiende tu eres una niña necesitabas tu espacio-

-pero tía, después de casi 8 años de estar en el internado, por fin vuelvo con ellos y gran sorpresa me separas de habitación- hablaba molesta Haru rodando los ojos- sabes lo difícil que fue para mí, y lo único que quería es estar con mis hermanos-

-Haru, lo sé, pero es que es por tu bien-

\- ¿Qué acaso sigues pensando que soy un monstruo? -

-Haru, sabes que lo dije sin pensar, y que solo me dejé llevar por el coraje-

-tu misma lo dijiste-

-mira, recuerda que ellos no saben de esto, y es mejor que no lo sepan, además lo que haces está mal-

-pero que quieres que haga! Me prohibiste hacer lo que más quería y todo por que dices que es peligroso-

-sí, pero abandonaste a Hiro-

-mira no me digas ya nada tía, si, solo quiero descansar-

Haru se tiro molesta en la cama, Cass camino a la puerta, ese era el mismo pleito con su sobrina, pero que más podía hacer, sabía que nunca pasaría por lo que ella pasaba, y solo se limitaba a escuchar.

-te deje una bandeja con la cena, descansa Haruki-

Cass salió de la habitación, Haru se limitó a quedarse dormida.

"_**DE VUELTA CON TADASHI Y HIRO"**_

Tadashi, cambio el rumbo de donde se dirigían

-oye Tadashi ¿Por qué me trajiste a tu escuelita de Nerds? mi pelea es hacia allá- replico Hiro

-solo vine por algo- dijo deteniendo la motoneta frente al los laboratorios de la escuela y bajando para entrar, Hiro solo se limitó a seguirlo. Hiro al entrar se quedo con los ojos abiertos, el instituto, no era como se lo imaginaba, Hiro oculto su emoción

-Tadashi se hace tarde- hacia berrinche Hiro

-ten calma bebe, además nunca has conocido mi laboratorio- Tadashi abrió la puerta del laboratorio y entro, Hiro lo siguió

-que bien conoceré tu nerd lab- Hiro no pudo concluir ya que una loca ciclista casi lo arrolla

-¡cuidado!- Hiro logro esquivarla.

Lejos de enojarse se sorprendió por la velocidad de la bicicleta, y más se sorprendió cuando la chica se detuvo y de un brinco dejo la bicicleta colgada ella desprendió una rueda con facilidad viéndola y después la soltó haciendo que esta regresara a su lugar, Hiro camino hasta donde estaba la bicicleta, y mientras lo hacia observo cada invento al que le hacían pruebas, al llegar junto a la bici, viendo y al acercarse a las ruedas se dio cuenta que estaban suspendidas de manera impresionante

-suspensión electromagnética- susurro pasando sus dedos sintiendo la fuerza magnética unida a la rueda

\- ¡hey tú quién eres! - llego la chica a su bicicleta, algo molesta al ver al polisón

-GoGo, él es mi hermano Hiro- llego Tadashi ayudando a su hermano, GoGo quien al verlo se quito el casco y reventó una burbuja de chicle

-bienvenido a la tierra de los nerds- dijo GoGo con una expresión seria

-amm gracias, am la tecnología de tu bici es impresionante, nunca vi que la suspensión electromagnética en una- hablo algo nervioso, ya que era la primera vez que hablaba con una chica, claro le hablaba a su hermana y a su tía, pero nunca había hablado con otra chica que no fuera ellas

-gracias, es cero resistencia y mas velocidad- dijo quitando la rueda – ah, pero no la suficiente- GoGo lanzo la rueda donde había una montaña con mas ruedas- aun- concluyo su frase y se fue de ahí. Hiro escucho un ruido y al dirigirse, vio dos pilares al intentar acercarse un chico de aspecto afroamericano llego con el

-wo wo wo, párate atrás de la línea si no quieres lastimarte- dijo jalando a Hiro atrás de la misma, Tadashi llego con Hiro

-hola Wasabi el es mi hermano Hiro- sonrió Tadashi saludando y presentando a su hermano

-que tal Hiro prepárate para sorprenderte- tomo una manzana y se fue al lado posterior de los pilares- ten esto- al concluir la frase lanzo la manzana por en medio de los postes y Hiro cuando la iba atrapar solo pudo tomar una ligera y muy delgada capa de una manzana quedando sorprendido, wasabi movió una llave que se encontraba arriba de uno de los paneles haciendo que se viera lo que había producido ese efecto en la manzana

-¡es un plasma inducido por láser!- se emocionó notablemente

-con un magneto para ultra precisión- acomodaba wasabi en su mesa donde todo estaba muy ordenado

-woau no pierdes nada aquí- dijo tomando una lupa wasabi la tomo de forma amable y la regreso a su lugar

-tengo un sistema, cada objeto tiene un lugar y cada lugar un objeto- dijo de manera agradable, hasta que GoGo llego y tomo un objeto de la mesa

-lo necesito- lo tomo y desordeno todo lo de la mesa wasabi la siguió hablando de forma alterada

-¡NO HAGAS ESO, ES ANARQUIA LA SOCIEDAD TIENE REGLAS!-

Hiro se limitó a reír ante la escena hasta que una rubia se paso sobre ellos rodando una esfera gigante hasta su laboratorio, Tadashi la siguió y Hiro al tener miedo de perderse lo siguió

-¡disculpen avanzando!- gritaba emocionada hasta que se detuvo colocando la esfera en su lugar recostándose y arqueando su espalda mirando a cierto pelinegro - ¡Tadashi! - grito emocionada la rubia y se levanto y camino hasta ellos

-Honey lemon él es mi hermano Hiro- presento Tadashi a su hermano una vez mas

\- woau tú debes de ser Hiro- dijo mirando a Hiro y abrazándolo- HE OIDO MUCHO SOBRE TI- dijo besándole las mejillas y quitándose los audífonos.

Enserio Tadashi hablaba mucho del, pero surgía una duda ¿Había hablado de Haruki en algún momento? No pudo pensar ya que Honey le mostro su trabajo

-esto te encantara.- sonrió y empezó la demostración- unas gotas de acido perclórico, una pista de cobalto un rastro de peróxido de hidrogeno- tomo la muestra azulina y la puso a fuego- se sobrecalienta a 500 grados Kelvin y!- va donde estaba la esfera gigante y la roció con el liquido que ahora era rosado y bajo un interruptor haciendo que el humo rosa se uniera a la gran esfera de Honey- TARAN! ES FACINANTE NO- dijo emocionada

-es. am muy rosada- contesto Hiro algo divertido por la emoción de la chica

\- y la mejor parte jijiji- dijo canturreando y tocando la esfera de tungsteno haciendo que esta se disolviera, dejando a Hiro perplejo

-woau- dijo emocionado Honey se dio la vuelta estaba cubierta de un polvo rosado

\- LO SE ES FACINANTE- se quito los lentes viendo a Hiro- esa fue la fragilización química del metal- Hiro acabo de sorprenderse

-nada mal Honey lemon- sonrió Tadashi, Hiro acabo confundido

-un segundo ¿Honey lemon?, ¿Gogo?, ¿Wasabi? - hablo confundido

-ME MANCHE DE WASABI UNA VEZ SOLAMENTE, UNA VEZ- se escucho a wasabi gritar haciendo que hiro riera

-es Fred quien se encarga de eso-

\- ¿quién es Fred? - pregunto cuando le tocaron el hombro

-este galán justo detrás de ti- hablo un dinosaurio

-WAAAA- se asusta y cae al suelo

-calma Haru, soy yo Fred- dijo el chico mostrando su cara real

-WAAAAAAA-hiro grito mas haciendo que Fred hiciera esta cara -_-

-amm Fred no es Haru. es mi hermano Hiro. - dijo aguantando la risa hiro hizo cara de puchero

-am lo siento, mi nombre es Fred soy mascota de la escuela día, pero por las noches también soy una mascota- dijo haciendo piruetas con un cartel

\- am dime ¿cuál es tu especialidad? - dijo acompañando a Fred a su sillón

\- no soy estudiante, pero soy un mega entusiasta de la ciencia le he pedido llorando a Honey lemon que prepare una formula que me convierta en un lagarto escupe fuego- dijo emocionado mostrando su comic-pero Honey dice que no es ciencia- dijo mientras Honey Gogo y Wasabi se acercaban

-es que no lo es-

-claro que es posible!- dijo emocionado hiro – si no ¿Cómo es que hay héroes que tienen poderes? - agrego hiro

-exacto el me entiende- dijo Fred apoyándolo

-un segundo la superheroína retirada- dijo tadashi y hiro asintió- solo por que ella te salvo en más de 3 ocasiones ¿la apoyas? - cuestiono tadashi

-es que se que ella tiene poderes- dijo hiro

-hiro ya te lo dije a lo mejor solo es una adecuación o algún avance tecnológico- contesto tadashi

-si bueno si no díganme, el rayo en cogedor que le pedí a Wasabi ¿tampoco es ciencia? - dijo Fred

-am no- dijo Wasabi

-entonces díganme que tal un sándwich invisible que al comerlo todos piensen que estás loco-

-no sigas Fred- dijo serio Wasabi

-am ojos laser- dijo Fred sin pararse

Hiro rio por la conversación, hasta que tadashi lo llamo, hiro lo siguió a otro lado

-ya veras esto te emocionara aún más- dijo orgulloso

-que bien iremos a tu nerd lab, pero oye, trajiste ¿aquí a Haru? -

-amm si, les dio algunas ideas a mis amigos para mejorar sus prototipos, bueno ya casi llegamos- dijo abriendo la puerta con su tarjeta.

Hiro sintió emoción ya que quería saber sobre el proyecto de tadashi, entro junto con el si saber lo que desde ese día el destino dictaría, un nuevo futuro y una sentencia, para otro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Amy. Genial a nombre de NekoEvi, esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo-**

**Ruma: y Neko ¿dónde está? - Amy señala el sofá y me veo aun dormida con un hilo de baba**

**Yoko: no se si se ve tierna o se ve asqueroso-**

**Amy: ya enserio ¿cuánto le diste? - revisa mi pulso**

**Yoko: amm pues un bote pequeño de medicinas**

**Amy: ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE?!-grita histérica y persigue a Yoko con un sartén**

**Yoko: ¡GOMEN!-**

**Ruma: en lo que estos dos se matan entre sí, les digo que bueno hasta aquí se queda el capítulo de hoy esperemos mañana publique el siguiente jejeje bueno me despido A nombre de NekoEvi jejeje nos vemos mañana mientras yo la llevo al hospital Sayonara-**

**Amy: chao chicos- dice persiguiendo a yoko**

**Yoko: AYUDENME-**

**Amy: ¡Ruma llama ya sabes quién!- se escucha al final**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BYE**


	4. Capitulo III Debo Entrar(Tragedia P1)

**Ruma: bueno como ven no soy NekoEvi, ella pues sigue dormida- se mueve un poco dejando ver el sofá, donde aún estoy dormida- no se preocupen solo que esta muy pero muy dormida, pero por suerte dejo escritos ya los capítulos, tal vez pronto despierte- Amy regresa con un yoko molido a golpes y con la sartén abollada**

**Amy: bien no entremos en detalles e iniciemos este capitulo por cierto gracias a-**

**Lubiam Olmedo Borbor: gracias por leer mi historia, creme cuando te digo que te infartaras con lo que viene.**

**Amy: bueno calmen e iniciemos con el 3cer capitulo de El héroe guardián.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***entran comerciales*  
Recuerda que si has buscado un fic interesantes con buena trama te recomiendo que te des una vuelta por los fanfic de Pyro Phoenix Bird te los recomiendo mucho aquí te dejo el link! O puedes encontrarlo en mis comentarios.  
u/4422400/Pyro-phoenix-bird**

***fin de los comerciales*  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS AQUÍ NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SOLO LOS USO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO DERECHOS RESERVADOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO III**

**DEBO ENTRAR **

**(TRAGEDIA PARTE I)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**CON HIRO Y TADASHI"**_

Hiro y Tadashi llegaban a el laboratorio de su hermano y ambos entraron, e Hiro le impresiono el laboratorio de su hermano

-bueno y dime en qué clase de invento trabajas? - pregunto hiro moviendo el brazo de una maquina mientras Tadashi sacaba algo de su caja de herramientas

-te enseño- dijo volteando a hiro mostrando una cinta adhesiva y cortando un pedazo con sus dientes  
-enserio cinta adhesiva- dijo sarcástico- siento decirte hermanito que ya fue inventaDAHHHHH AUUU QUE AHGG DUELE AU- grito hiro

Ya que tadashi sin preguntar le pego la cinta en el brazo para después arrancarla con fuerza, haciendo que a hiro le doliera mucho, y que este se irritara de inmediato sin darse cuenta el menor, ese "**AU"** activo un estuche en el fondo de la cual salió un robot blanco, que parecía un adorable y también un gigantesco malvavisco, al verlo se preguntó ¿Qué si en verdad ese era el proyecto de su hermano? Su hermano era muy serio a la hora de hacer proyectos, no entendía por que este era distinto. Pero decidido no preguntar el robot se acerco a el de manera lenta.

-Hola yo soy Baymax tu asistente médico personal- dijo moviendo su brazo saludando- recibí una alerta de atención medica cuando dijiste **AU**\- mientras hablaba el robot tadashi lo imitaba confundiendo más a hiro

-un ¿enfermerobot? - dijo por fin el menor

-en escala del uno al diez ¿Cómo calificarías tu dolor? - pregunto Baymax en forma pausada

\- ¿físico o emocional? - dijo con cara de querer matar a tadashi haciendo que este moviera el labio inferior de forma tierna

-te hare un escaneo- al decir esto lo escaneo de forma rápida- escaneo terminado, presentas una ligera excoriación epidérmica, en tu antebrazo. Yo sugiero un spray hipoalergénico- dio tomando el brazo de hiro

-wo espera ¿qué es lo que tiene? - hiro alejo su brazo con una cara de astucia

-el ingrediente principal es la Bacitracina- dijo mostrando la estructura molecular de la bacitracina

-bien pensado, pero soy alérgico a eso- dijo poniéndolo aprueba

-no eres alérgico a la bacitracina, pero si tienes una ligera alergia a el mani- concluyo el robot hiro se dio ante Baymax

-nada mal- dijo hiro alagando el trabajo de su hermano

-gracias lo he programado con mas de 10000 procedimientos médicos este chip es lo que hace a Baymax, Baymax- dijo concluyendo mientras mostraba el chip de médico, hiro lo vio con una sonrisa y cerro el compartimiento de los chips

\- ¿vinil? - pregunto desconcertado

-ahh fu por un diseño adorable y gentil-

-parece un gigante malvavisco- contesto a tadashi- sin ofender- miro a Baymax

-soy un robot no puedo ofenderme- hablo de forma pausada

-cámaras hiperpectrales- dijo hiro tomando la cabeza del robot

-con un alto nivel de precisión para la detección de problemas-

\- Woau es un armazón de titanio- dijo hiro pegando su cabeza viendo el interior de Baymax

-en realidad fibra de carbono- corrigió el mayor

-por eso es tan ligero- hablo hiro y volvió a observar a el robot- ¡INYECTADORES COMO LOS HICISTE! - grito hiro emocionado

-amm los fabrique aquí- el menor se separo del robot maravillado de su creación

-es increíble- dijo aun sorprendido

-has sido un niño muy bueno toma una paleta- dijo Baymax sacando una paleta de quien sabe donde

**(Amy: alguien me puede de donde rayos saco la paleta- dice desconcertada aun tratando de despertarme**

**Ruma: eso ni tadashi lo sabe- dice tratando de revivir a Yoko)**

-amm gracias- dijo hiro tomándola y comiéndola como si nada

-no puedo desactivarme hasta que digas que estas satisfecho con tu cuidado-

-am estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado- dijo hiro chupando su paleta y Baymax regreso a su compartimiento

-se que ayudara a muchos, a muchos hermanito- dijo sonriente y hiro lo miro feliz

\- y ¿Qué clase de batería utiliza? - pregunto hiro

-Ion de litio-

-creo que un super condensador lo cargaría más rápido- contestó hiro hasta que alguien más entro.

\- ¿quemándose las pestañas señor hamada? - pregunto un hombre adulto de mas o menos 50 años entrando a el laboratorio

-ah hola profesor de hecho ya estoy acabando- hiro salió del laboratorio junto con el profesor

-mm se ve interesante tu robot. ¿puedo? - pregunto viendo el robot de hiro, hiro se lo dio.

-mm que interesante, servos de levitación magnética- dijo con algo de sorpresa al ver como estaba armado el robot de hiro.

-si…no ¿quiere ver como los uní? -dijo hiro sin nada de ánimos

-OYE GENIO, EL INVENTO LOS SERVOS- dijo tadashi tocando una pared de su laboratorio haciéndose ver, para después desaparecer, hiro miro de nuevo al profesor. no era posible solo una persona era el inventor de los servos de levitación

-usted es Robert Callaghan, es el ¿creador de las leyes de Cadhmoll y de las leyes de la robótica? - dijo apenado

-así es, valla que tienes ingenio niño ¿no te gustaría estudiar aquí?, tu edad no seria un problema- dijo Callaghan devolviendo el robot a hiro.

-no lo creo profesor, hiro esta decidido a impulsar su carrera como un peleador- dijo tadashi, contestándole a Callaghan

-c. casi decidido- dijo hiro tartamudeando Callaghan sonrió ante el nerviosismo de hiro

-jeje lo entiendo, con tu robot ganar es muy fácil, cuando mi hija era una niña también tenia el sueño de ser una peleador, pero que lastima, aquí en el instituto nos encargamos de estudiar la ciencia en algún problema y tratar de resolverlo pero más a fondo, pero bueno si te gusta lo fácil, quisa mi programa no sea para ti- hablaba acompañándolos al elevador- buena suerte con las peleas robóticas Hiro- dijo Callaghan cerrando el elevador, haciendo que hiro se quedara pensativo.

Tadashi y su hermano pasaron por los laboratorios y salieron hasta la entrada todo el camino fue silencioso, ya en la entrada tadashi acomodo su moto para que subieran

-date prisa si no no llegaremos- dijo poniéndose el casco y subiéndose en la moto hiro estaba viendo a la escuela, hasta que al fin vio a tadashi

-tengo que entrar a tu escuelita de nerds, si no lo hago perder la cabeza, dime ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? - dijo hiro entre emocionado y preocupado, tadashi sonrió triunfante, el plan que tenía con haruki y su tía funciono.

-vamos a casa a descansar-

Hiro subió a la moto y regresaron a casa.

"_**EN LA CASA HAMADA"**_

Hiro y tadashi volvieron a casa y entraron sin mucho ruido ya que la tía Cass ya estaba descansando.

-ya me voy a dormir tadashi. mañana me explicas como puedo entrar- dijo hiro entre bostezos

-claro, voy a ver a Haruki, adelántate-

Hiro asintió con la cabeza y subió a la habitación, tadashi, fue a la habitación de su hermana, llego la puerta abrí la puerta, encontrándose con su hermana viendo la luna en el sillón de su ventana

-tuviste de nuevo esa pesadilla- dijo tadashi acercándose a ella

-si. es solo que sabes que no fue una pesadilla. ese recuerdo me atormenta como la lluvia de otoño- dijo Haru ocultándose entre sus piernas- la tía Cass lo dijo porque estaba molesta-

-sí, pero nunca he entendido por que te dijo monstruo- dijo tadashi confundido

-tampoco yo…- concluyo Haru

-el plan funciono Haru, hiro esta decidido a entrar a la universidad, recuerda nuestro acuerdo que. - fue interrumpido por Haru

-que tenia que entrar a la universidad, pero yo puse la condición de que hiro tenía que entrar-

-exacto. sí hiro entra tú lo harás-

-de acuerdo ni-san- dijo sonriente

-bueno es momento de que duermas, descansa enana- dijo besando su frente y sonriéndole y saliendo de la habitación.

Haru volvió a ver a la luna

-donde hay tragedia siempre tendrá que haberla- dijo mirando a la luna y teniendo un leve presentimiento

\- ¿cierto? - dijo para quedarse después dormida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Amy: es raro tener que despedirme de nuevo en lugar de NekoEvi, pero…- es interrumpida cuando se oye los gritos de yoko siendo perseguido por alguien con una katana**

**Ruma: ¿espera quién es ese?**

**Yoko: ¡auxilio me quieren matar!- entre Amy y ruma controlan a ambos**

**Amy: ¿dinos quién eres? - dijo amenazándolo con un sartén**

**¿?: soy el protector y el dueño del corazón de NekoEvi**

**Amy: ya enserio ¿Quién eres? - dice confundida**

**¿?:ya lo veras- se acerca a el sillón donde duermo y me besa, dejando impactados a un yoko y una Amy, se aleja un poco y reacciono con un poco de dolor de cabeza**

**Yo: que rayos me paso. -recuerdo- yoko será mejor que corras… -hablo enojada hasta que lo veo- CIELO!- lo abrazo**

**¿?: calma. ya despertaste-**

**Yo: gracias – lo beso de nuevo**

**Amy a ver me explican que pasa aquí!- algo confundida**

**Yo: Amy yoko, el es mi novio Diego. jején es mi boqueroncito- sonriendo**

**Diego: sí. -**

**Yo: bueno ahora sí, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado este capitulo que es un poco cortito pero por fin lo publique, proto les traeré otro capitulo pero ahora los dejare con estas preguntas..- aura misteriosa-¿Qué habrá querido decir Haruki?, ¿Por qué la tía Cass e dijo monstruo?,¿hiro entrara a la universidad', ¿mochi comerá donas?, ¿yoko morirá por haberme dormido aun que es lo más probable?, ¿están leyendo esto con voz de comercial?-**

**Yoko: eres rara-**

**Yo: bueno no vemos espero que les haya gustado- tomo un bate de beisbol- despídete por mi cielo- sonrió y me alejo. ¡AHORA SI VAS A MORIR YOKO!-**

**Yoko: ¡MAMA!- sale corriendo**

**Ruma: ¡no espera no me los maltrates!- sale corriendo detrás de mi**

**Diego: bueno aquí se queda el capitulo espero les haya gustado y ahora me asegurare de que NekoEvi no mate a nadie, nos vemos cambio y fuera- sale corriendo detrás de todos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BYE**


	5. CAPITULO IV MICROBOTS (TRAGEDIA PARTE 2)

**Yo: holis por fin a tiempo el capitulo espero que les guste, este compensa un poco el hecho de que no he estado publicando en tiempo y en que el anterior estuvo muy cortito-**

**Amy y Yoko: ¡YUPI!- dicen saltando de emoción y yoko tiene unas vendas en la cabeza**

**Yo: bueno ahora responder mis comentarios-**

**Tabris Nagisa: gracias por tu comentario espero que pronto subas una historia enserio lo ansió, y en cuanto a Haruki, pues pronto la intriga cesara jejeje**

**Lubiam Olmedo borbor: ¡jején gracias por tu comentario, ya veras que esos detalles harán que te desmayes!-**

**Yo: bueno pues sin más iniciemos con el… esperen en ¿qué capitulo voy? - pregunto y diego me pasa una tarjeta- A si iniciemos con el capitulo 4 DE EL HEROE GUARDIAN!-**

**Diego: espera no tienes alguna nota antes de iniciar-**

**Yo: ¡A si tengan pañuelos a la mano y mucho cloro jejejejej INICIEMOS!-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***entran comerciales*  
Recuerda que si has buscado un fic interesantes con buena trama te recomiendo que te des una vuelta por los fanfic de Pyro Phoenix Bird te los recomiendo mucho aquí te dejo el link! O puedes encontrarlo en mis comentarios.  
u/4422400/Pyro-phoenix-bird**

***fin de los comerciales*  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS AQUÍ NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SOLO LOS USO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO DERECHOS RESERVADOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO IV**

**MICROBOTS**

**(TRAGEDIA PARTE 2)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN LA CASA HAMADA"**_

Era la mañana muy tranquila en la casa hamada, el café "la suerte del gato ya estaba atendiendo", mientras tanto, Hiro dormía muy tranquilo hasta que, alguien levanto la cama, haciendo que Hiro cayera de la cama.

-WAAAAA- dijo hiro al sentir el impacto en el suelo, hasta que la cama volvió a su lugar, mostrando a la culpable- ¿Haruki? ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué me tiraste de la cama? - dijo hiro aun adormilado

-arriba flojonazo, ya es hora de que trabajes en tu proyecto!- dijo Haruki caminado a la puerta

-espera de ¿Qué proyecto me hablas Haruki? - pero la chica no le respondió, mientras tadashi entraba a la habitación sin su gorra

\- hola hermanito- dijo Haruki golpeándole el hombro haciendo que el mayor hiciera una mueca de dolor

-AUCH, Haruki eso dolió- dijo sobándose el hombro, pero su hermana no lo escucho

-enserio, a veces pienso que esa niña no es humana- dijo hiro recargando su cabeza en la cama, se levanto y camino hasta su silla- ahora si ¿me vas a explicar que tengo que hacer para entrar a la universidad? - dijo hiro, tadashi saco un cartel de la universidad anunciando una feria estudiantil

-mira cada año el instituto, hace una feria estudiantil, si presentas un proyecto que impresione a Callaghan estas dentro, pero tienes una semana para hacerlo, recuerda es por tu pase a la universidad-

-lo sé, pero tu ten calma hermanito, será algo increíble- dijo tronando sus dedos para acercare a su mesa de trabajo.

Hiro se miro decidido, prepara su libreta, su lápiz, ahora debía trabajar

"_**UNAS HORAS MAS TARDE"  
**_todo está en perfecto encaje, solo que había un problema, ya era entrada la noche y no tenia ni una idea de que hacer.

-NADA NI UNA IDEA ES UN CEREBRO INUTIL- decía hiro azotando su cabeza en la mesa y sobre ella en la basura había muchísimas bolitas de papel

-vaya acabado a los 14, que triste- dijo tadashi desde su cama leyendo

-es el fin jamás voy a entrar- dijo frustrado

-eso es cierto, nunca lograras tener un proyecto en menos de una semana- dijo Haruki quien leía al pie de la entrada de la habitación, sin darse cuenta que tadashi se acercó y golpeo su frente de manera amistosa  
-hey eso duele!- dijo Haruki sobándose la frente tadashi se acerco a hiro que se encontraba afligido giro su silla viendo que lo mirara

-hey, no perderé mi fe en ti- dijo serio para después darse la vuelta y tomarlo de los pies y ponerlo de cabeza sacudiéndolo bruscamente mientras se oían los gritos de hiro

-¡HEY QUE HACES, BÁJAME!- dijo tratando de zafarse mientras Haruki tomaba video y se atacaba de risa - ¡HARUKI AYUDAME NO TE QUEDES AHÍ VIENDO ¡- decía hiro desesperado

-no. esta clase de cosas vende en la red. lo subiré a mi canal jajaja- decía Haruki entre risas

\- ¡TADASHI YA BAJAME! - mientras más pedía el menor que lo bajara está más lo sacudía

-sacude tu mente un poco hiro. y así hallaras la solución al problema- dijo tadashi consiguiendo que el menor se confundiera mas

-espera que quieres decir-

-busca otro Angulo- dijo tadashi deteniéndose, hiro bufo aburrido a las palabras de tadashi cuando sin darse cuanta centro su vista a su robot de pelea, por fin una idea

-tadashi bájame y sé que hacer-

Tadashi soltó al menor dejando en el suelo haciendo que fuera cómico

-ok esto tendrá muchas visitas- dijo Haruki cortando su video y subiéndolo a la red,

Hiro se levantó tomo a su robot de pelea y salió corriendo hacia la cochera seguido de Haruki y tadashi

-creo que si pasara- dijo Haruki a Tadashi

A hiro se le había ocurrido la mejor idea de la vida, sin saber que tal vez demasiado buena para ser cierta

"_**EL DIA DE LA FERIA ESTUDIANTIL"**_

Habían pasado los días, hiro logro terminar su proyecto a tiempo claro gracias a algunas noches sin dormir, y de el apoyo con sus hermanos, con los amigos de su hermano, ahora se encontraban dentro del instituto donde era la presentación, los amigos de tadashi y Haruki ayudaban a hiro a colocar su invento, pero el lugar estaba lleno de muchísimos inventos, que sorprendieron a Hiro

-Woau que gran tecnología trajeron- dijo tadashi viendo varios de los experimentos

-si. claro que si- dijo Haruki, sin darse cuenta que puso más nervioso al menor

-calma hiro te ves nervioso- dijo Honey Lemon

-claro que no lo estoy- dijo hiro hablando lo "más normal" posible

-te oyes tenso- dijo Wasabi

\- ¿Cómo que tenso? - dijo hiro

-calma, hiro tu tecnología es sorprendente- sonrió Honey Lemon- dile Gogo-

-se fuerte, no mas drama- dijo Gogo con su tono serio y frio de siempre

-dime necesitas algo, ¿un chicle?,¿una menta?, ¿ropa interior limpia? - dijo Wasabi colocando una de las cajas

-enserio… ¿ropa interior?, necesitas terapia- dijo Gogo algo perturbada

-pues yo no la he lavado en 6 meses- dijo Fred haciendo que llamara la atención de sus amigos- yo la uso al frente y al revés, de dentro hacia afuera, y luego de reversa al frente- concluyo Fred orgulloso de sí mismo haciendo que Wasabi casi vomitara

-woau eso es fascinante y asqueroso- dijo tadashi chocándolas con Fred

-no lo alientes- dijeron Haruki y Gogo

-estoy reciclando- dijo Fred, hasta que un sonido distrajo su atención

**\- "EL SIGUIENTE EXPOSITOR HIRO HAMADA"-**

-bueno pues es mi turno- dijo hiro sonando algo nervioso, mientras Honey saco su teléfono y puso la cara frontal

-ok, todo el mundo diga hiro- dijo colocando para la foto

-Hiro- dijeron todos, para después ver que en la foto todos sonrieron

-te queremos hiro- dijo Honey yéndose con otra de las cajas

-mucha suerte hermanito- dijo Haruki golpeando el brazo de forma amistosa y con algo de fuerza, haciendo que hiro se sobara, para después irse ella con otra caja

-no metas la pata- dijo gogo alejándose con otra caja

-rómpete una pierna- dijo Wasabi sonriéndole a hiro llevándose otra caja

-ciencia ¡SI! - dijo Fred llevándose una última caja

-Vamos hermanito un choque de puños- dijo poniendo su puño a hiro quien se veía extraño-oye no me vas a dejar así verdad- dijo -oye ¿Qué tienes? - tomo de los hombros a hiro al no ver reacción del pelinegro

-es que enserio quiero estudiar aquí- dijo hiro, tadashi solo sonrió

-calma hermanito, lo lograras, nunca perderé mi fe en ti- sonrió y hiro se animo subiendo a el escenario.

Todos los amigos de hiro y algunos espectadores ya estaban presentes para ver el acto de hiro entre ellos el profesor Robert Callaghan y los jueces calificadores.

Hiro subió con el micrófono en el pecho, algo temeroso se coloco una banda de metal en la cabeza

-hola. mi nombre es h..- no pudo continuar ya que el micrófono se distorsiono haciendo que a todos les dolieran las orejas

\- lo siento, Mi nombre es Hiro Hamada, y mi proyecto para esta feria de ciencias, es algo impresionante, espero que les guste- dijo para después sacar un robot como de 1 cm, de su bolsa del pantalón.

-esto que ven aquí, es un microbot- dijo y el microbot se movió en reverencia.

Unos de los espectadores se dio la vuelta alejándose del escenario, haciendo que hiro empezará a preocuparse, teniendo miedo, Tadashi le hizo señas y hiro lo vio tadashi le decía que se calmara, hiro respiro una vez más y se calmó.

-se que pensaran que no es mucho, pero cuando el y sus amigos se acoplan, las cosas se vuelven mucho más interesantes- dijo para ver hacia el publico y de momento las cajas que estaban dispersas cayeron al suelo haciendo que miles y miles de microbots salieran y cuando todos estos se juntaron y hiro soltó el microbot haciendo que este se unió haciendo que los microbots se expandieran haciendo que mas personas se acercara, y uno que otro empresario

-los microbots, son controlados por este transmisor neuro craneal- dijo quitándose y poniéndose la banda, haciendo que los microbots se armaran y se desarmara, hasta que se quedó puesta la banda

-los microbots pueden hacer lo que sea, solo piensen y lo hacen- los microbots se formaron en una enorme mano haciendo que saludara a todos, la tía Cass saludo al robot

-construcción, lo que tardaba un equipo de obreros en meses o en años será realizado por una sola persona- los microbots armaron una gran torre e hiro apareció arriba de ella

-bueno ahora hablemos de transporte- dijo hiro dando un paso haciendo que los microbots lo sostuvieran- los microbots pueden llevar lo que sea, y sin sudar- mientras decía esto pasaba por donde estaba sus hermanos chocándola con ellos, subiendo y pasando por todo el público para que después regresara al escenario y los microbots armaran una escalera eléctrica

-El único limite es su imaginación- dijo hiro bajando de las escaleras para que después los microbots se armara a un gran microbot- MICROBOTS!- dijo concluyendo haciendo que a todos les sorprendiera y aplaudieran de la emoción

-¡ESE ES MI SOBRINO, MI FAMILIA LA AMO!- dijo la tía Cass sonando como fanática de concierto.

Hiro bajo corriendo del escenario y las choco con su hermano y con su hermana, todos los amigos de hiro lo abrazaron, hiro dejo la banda de lado, y siguió recibiendo felicitaciones

-enserio hiro te luciste- dijo emocionada haruki

\- te amaron hiro- dijo Honey- fue sorprendente- lo abrazo más fuerte Honey

-si y con un poco mas de recurso tu tecnología podrá ser mas impresionante- dijo un empresario acercándose a hiro

-un segundo usted es Allister Krei- dijo hiro

-así es jovencito, me dejarías ver- hiro entendió el mensaje y sacando de su sudadera el microbot y dándoselo a Krei

\- es muy interesante- dijo viendo el microbot más de cerca- quiero a tus microbots en Krei Tech- dijo Krei en propuesta para hiro

-Ahí no invente- dijo hiro impactado, hasta que llego Callaghan con ellos

-el señor Krei tiene razón hiro, tus microbots tienen mucho potencial, o los desarrollas mas a fondo o se los vendes a un hombre que solo se guía por su interés personal- dijo Callaghan sonando antipático y cortante

-Robert. eso fue- hablaba Krei hasta que Callaghan lo interrumpió de nuevo

-yo no le vendería tus microbots a Krei Tech ni ninguna otra cosa- concluyo Callaghan sonando frio y aún más cortante

-escucha hiro, te estoy ofreciendo mas de que un chico ganaría en su vida- dijo Krei a manera de negociar con el menor, hiro suspiro y lo miro de nuevo

-aprecio su oferta señor Krei, pero no se venden- hiro se puso serio al decir esto sorprendiendo a todos

-yo creí que de verdad eras mas listo- acomodo sus mangas del saco, para después irse

-Hey oiga- dijo tadashi llamando su atención- eso es de mi hermano- señalo el microbot, Krei de inmediato se lo lanzo a hiro alejándose de ese lugar

-Entonces te veré en clases el lunes- dijo Callaghan sonriéndole a Hiro y mostrándole un sobre.

"_**UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES"**_

Todos salieron de la escuela Hiro estaba muy emocionado, ya que, a pesar de todo, logro obtener el pase a la universidad

-oigan vengan a el café a cenar, la casa paga- dijo Cass en canturreo haciendo que los chicos se emocionaran, tadashi se acercó a su tía

-enseguida los alcanzamos- dijo tadashi poniendo sus manos en los hombros de sus hermanos

-Claro son mi mayor orgullo!- dijo Cass abrazándolos y dándoles un beso a cada uno para después adelantarse con los amigos de tadashi.

Hiro, Haruki y Tadashi caminaban hacia el puente donde se veían los laboratorios. Los hiros y haruki se adelantaron y se apoyaron del barandal.

-no puedo creer que lo lograras... hermanito...- dijo haruki

-si. no puedo creerlo…pero cuando decidirás estudiar tu- dijo hiro cuestionando a chica

-calma, hace un año presente el examen y lo pase. pero decidí estar solo de oyente. para que si algún día entrabas no estuviese sola…- dijo algo melancólica- pero bueno ahora no lo estaré- dijo sonriendo

Tadashi llego con ellos estaba feliz. no solo por que sus hermanos empezaban a llevarse bien, si no porque ambos habían sentado cabeza y habían decidido seguir adelante con esa mente brillante que ambos tenían, miro a hiro con una sonrisa triunfante

-que. espera no me digas que ya se- se puso derecho y cambio algo su forma de hablar- debo de estar muy orgulloso ya que al fin usare mi don para algo importante- dijo sonriente tadashi se rio junto con haruki y recordó por un momento algo de la presentación

"_**FLASHBACK DE LA PRESENTACIÓN DE HIRO"**_

Hiro paso donde sus hermanos chocándola con ellos hasta que Tadashi y haruki vieron que hiro tenía la cremallera del pantalón abierta

\- ¿le decimos ahora? - dijo haruki a tadashi

-no después de la presentación- dijo chocándolas con su hermana

"_**FLASHBACK END"**_

-de hecho, queríamos decirte que durante la presentación se te bajo la cremallera- dijo riendo con haruki

-jaja si que graciosos- dijo hiro de manera sarcástica, hasta que miro abajo y se sobresaltó subiéndose la cremallera dándole un codazo a Tadashi riendo. Haruki saco una piedra de su chamarra  
-Tadashi me la puedes guardar- dijo dándole una piedra obscura con una línea plateada

-claro. – dijo guardándola en su saco.

Los tres miraron hacia el laboratorio sin decir palabras hasta que tadashi rompió el hielo mirando a hiro

-bienvenido a la escuela de nerds… nerd- dijo completando con una sonrisa, a lo que hiro sonrió también

-gracias. por no haber perdido la fe en mi…- sonrió hiro.

Tadashi estaba apunto de contestar hasta que escucho una alarma y corrió hasta donde era el origen. Se trataba de un incendio en donde había sido la presentación de hiro, muchas personas salían corriendo asustadas, tadashi se acerco a una de ella, y haruki y hiro lo seguían por detrás.

\- ¿te encuentras bien? - dijo tadashi a su compañera

-si. yo estoy bien, pero. PERO EL PROFESOR CALLAGHAN SIGUE ADENTRO- dijo gritando para después salir corriendo.

Tadashi se preocupo así que sin más decidido ayudar a el profesor acercándose a el incendio

-¡TADASHI NO!- dijo hiro tomándolo del brazo tratando de evitar que el entrara al atroz incendio, mientras que de atrás se escuchaban voces de que no entraran

-Tadashi. es muy peligroso por favor. no vallas- dijo Haruki poniendo su mano encima de la de hiro

-escuchen Callaghan sigue dentro. comprendan por favor- dijo tadashi para soltarse de sus hermanos y salir corriendo hacia el incendio.

La gorra de tadashi salió volando de su cabeza hasta los pies de hiro, el la tomo y trato de acercarse, Haru lo siguió, ambos estaban cerca de las escaleras principales, cuando 

**¡BOOOOOMM!**

Se hizo una fuerte explosión haciendo que Hiro y Haruki salieran volando casi hasta donde estaban en un principio haruki quedo inconsciente en el suelo, y hiro estaba desorientado solo se giro para ver el gran incendio y a su hermano ya no salir de el

-¡TADASHI!... ¡TADASHI!- gritaba hiro desesperado hasta que quedo inconsciente.

"_**EN UN TECHO CERCANO AL INCENDIO"**_

Se ve a una mujer de hermosa cabellera platinada y piel blanca observando lo que pasa cubierta por una capa larga

-ya fue. marcado. el destino fue alterado... –

Decía acariciando el collar de su cuello en forma de sol

-ya esta listo…-

Dijo para después desvanecerse en la noche fría

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Yo: ¡AQUÍ CONCLUYE ESTE NUEVO EPISODIO! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SE QUE SOY UN PCO CRUEL PERO YA VERAN QUE TODO MEJORARA- consuelo a Amy que llora como magdalena**

**Amy: ¡NOOOOOO TADASHI!-**

**Yoko: porque eres tan cruel- dice llorando a chorros y con unas cuantas vendas en la cabeza**

**Yo: Gomen chicos, pero sabían que esto pasaría- digo pasándoles más pañuelos**

**Diego: creí que lo cambiarias-**

**Yo: dije que no hare spoiler, sobre la trama-**

**Ruma: ya dinos quien es la mujer-**

**Yo: solo diré que nunca la olviden ya que juega un papel muy importante- sonrió y abrazo a diego- Bueno, hasta aquí el cap. recuerden comentar y seguir esta historia para que les lleguen las notificaciones para cuando publique-**

**Amy: NOOO EXIJO QUE TADASHI VUELVA-**

**Yo: no lo sé... lo pensare bueno me voy... antes de que estos chillones se acaben mis pañuelos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que ya tiene nombre por favor Ruma los tambores- diego y ruma hacen redoble de tambores- CAPITULO V BAYMAX (REVELACIONES PARTE 1)- sonrio**

**Diego: se oye interesante-**

**Yo: ¡lo estará, pero bueno me voy Besos siniestros y sonrisas obscuras bye!-  
me despido con la mano al igual que ruma y diego**

**Amy y Yoko: ¡TADASHI!- se despiden con la mano aun llorando**


	6. CAPITULO V BAYMAX (REVELACIONES PARTE 1)

**Yo: ¡holis… bienvenidos… - me interrumpen el montón de llantos detrás de mí- ya párenle! Que hoy tenemos a alguien nuevo en el omakes**

**Amy: Gomen- se oye que dejan de llorar**

**Yo: bueno. hoy tenemos a alguien nuevo denle la bienvenida a Lubiam Olmedo!**

**Lubiam: ¡Hola! ¿Chicos… - sonríe – espera Diego...? No te había visto-**

**Diego: estoy aquí desde hace 2 capítulos- **

**Yo: ¡sí... y me encanta que este aquí... bueno comentarios en agradecimiento a!-**

**Diego A: bueno gracias amor por comentar lamento si te hice llorar. pero calma. la mujer del cabello plateado aparecerá más adelante. pero si gustas ver o darte una idea de quien es puedes leer desde el prólogo o por así decirlo desde el inicio, y talvez armes las piezas de este rompecabezas.**

**Lubiam Olmedo: ok eres una de las chicas que siempre comentan, bueno Gomen por hacerte llorar mucho, el suspenso es necesario por que si no la historia no tendría ese toque especial.**

**Yo: bueno esos son los comentarios. bueno vallamos con. -me interrumpen ya que empiezan a llorar diego y Lubiam, para que después le sigan los demás – bueno mientras yo calmo a los chicos, quédense con el capítulo 5!-**

**Les paso mas pañuelos a los chicos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***entran comerciales*  
Recuerda que si has buscado un fic interesantes con buena trama te recomiendo que te des una vuelta por los fanfic de Pyro Phoenix Bird te los recomiendo mucho aquí te dejo el link! O puedes encontrarlo en mis comentarios.  
u/4422400/Pyro-phoenix-bird**

***fin de los comerciales*  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS AQUÍ NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SOLO LOS USO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO DERECHOS RESERVADOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO V**

**BAYMAX**

**(REVELACIONES PARTE 1)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**UNAS HORAS DESPUES DE EL INCENDIO"**_

La mañana era lúgubre y triste para todo san fransokyo ya que habían sido conmocionados por una cruel noticia, en que la universidad de sanfransokyo había tenido un fuerte incendio en la cual cobro dos vidas, la de el gran creador, el profesor Robert Callaghan, y también y algo más dura de asimilar era la de Tadashi Hamada, un joven que había tratado de ayudar a su profesor, pero que murió en el intento, muchas personas entrada la mañana habían ido a dejar flores cartas peluches y velas a un pequeño altar que estaba en la universidad. Aunque no fue fácil aceptarlo para alguien más.

"_**CON LA FAMILIA HAMADA"**_

Hiro y Haruki despertaron en el hospital con algunas contusiones y leves moretones, y al despertar esperaban ver a su hermano tadashi junto con ellos, pero solo vieron a su tía, que tenía los ojos hinchados en lágrimas, hiro y haruki entendieron lo que pasaba, hiro rompió en llanto Haruki, soporto las ganas de llorar

Les habían dado el alta, y se prepararon para poder enterrar a su hermano,

"_**EN EL CEMENTERIO"**_

Ya estaban amigos compañeros y la familia que alguna vez conoció a Tadashi hamada, para despedirlo, la lluvia hizo acto de presencia, haciendo más deprimente el momento hiro llevaba puesto un traje color negro, encontrándose solo con la tía Cass ya que Haruki, no se presentó, cosa que molesto a hiro, y pensaba en una sola cosa que su hermana era una cobarde… y hacia que no pudiera llorar, ya que aún no podía creerlo, que su hermano con quien había trabajado para entrar a la universidad, ya no estaba más, y lo peor, que sin saberlo fueron.

Sus últimas palabras

Sus últimas risas

La última foto

Que ahora quedarían marcadas en el corazón de hiro a fuego.

"_**EN LA CASA DE LOS HAMADA"**_

Ya habían despedido a tadashi, muchas personas llegaron a la casa de la tía Cass, que habían acompañado a el cementerio, entre ellos los amigos de tadashi, Honey, atendía a la tía Cass le traía café, y trataban de hacer que mejorara un poco, incluso, Fred que siempre era alegre, estaba deprimido y sin ánimos. Y todos tenían esa misma pregunta

¿Por qué a él sí solo quiso ayudar? No era posible que, por tratar de salvar a alguien, pagaras los platos rotos.

Hiro por su parte se encontraba en las escaleras hasta que decidió subir a su cuarto y al pasar por el cuarto de su hermana sintió un frio recorrerle así que le toco a su puerta

\- ¿Haruki? por favor… te necesito… sé que estás ahí. por favor... no soportare más, por favor... eres lo poco que tengo... por favor… no se que hacer… - dijo recargándose en la puerta llorando escondido en sus piernas, pero Haruki. nunca respondió

"_**UNAS SEMANAS MAS TARDE"**_

Habían pasado varias semanas desde la tragedia, en la universidad, los estudiantes habían vuelto a clases, y de ese día los recuerdo se los había llevado el viento, pero el dolor aún no había desaparecido, en especial para los gemelos Hamada, Hiro, se encontraba en su habitación deprimido, casi no comía, y si lo hacía dejaba la mayoría de alimentos en su plato y debes en cuando bajaba a la sala para ver solamente el álbum de fotos. Y para su gemela era casi igual, pero tenía la excepción de que ella no salía, y su habitación se sentía fría y lúgubre.

Hiro ahora se encontraba en su habitación, mirando a su robot, hasta que subió su tía con un plato de comida.

-hola hiro- saludo su tía Cass y abrió la cortina de hiro- sabes allá abajo esta la señora matsuda usando algo muy inapropiado para una señora de ochenta- dijo riendo un poco al final- eso siempre te alegra. tal vez debas venir- dijo cambiando el plato viendo que hiro no había comido

-tal vez después tía- dijo hiro sin ánimos.

-llamaron de la universidad, hace varias semanas que iniciaron las clases, pero dejaran que te registres si quieres- dijo la tía Cass poniendo la carta enfrente de hiro, Cass ya no dijo nada más y salió de la habitación.

Hiro se levantó dejo a Megamot en el escritorio y cerro la cortina, miro el sobre y lo tiro en la basura, ya no Valia la pena estar en la universidad, si no estaba tadashi, claro sabia que tenia a su hermana, pero ella no lo apoyo ni lo consoló cuando el más la necesitaba, así que ya no importaba.

Se dirigió al ordenador, y vio la pantalla de las peleas robóticas estaba muy concentrado que no se dio cuenta de quien entraba en ese momento

-así que simplemente echaras tu esfuerzo a la basura- dijo una voz en la entrada de la habitación, hiro rodo los ojos, y vio que era su hermana

-Valla hasta que al fin decides salir-

-hiro no puedes darte por vencido a tadashi no le hubiera gustado-

-tu que sabes el ya no está aquí- hiro volvió a la pantalla del ordenador viendo en su fondo de pantalla la imagen de una chica con una armadura plateada-ella lo hubiera podido salvar-dijo hiro nostálgico

\- ¿Quién?, ¿Phoenix Light? - dijo haruki

-si... ella estaba siempre para salvarnos-

\- ¿solo por qué te salvo en 4 ocasiones? -

-fueron 6, pero ella era el faro de esperanza… nunca entendí por qué se retiró…-

Haruki solo se quedo callada y puso su mano en el hombro de hiro

-nadie lo sabe…-

No pudo decir más ya que vio que tenía una videollamada de los amigos de tadashi él lo abrió.

-Hola chicos- dijeron los amigos de tadashi a los gemelos hamada

-solo queríamos saludar- dijo Honey lemon con voz afligida

-chicos, saben que en este momento me gustaría solo tener un superpoder y atravesar la pantalla para poder darles un…-

Hiro corto la comunicación y tomo a su robot, Haruki se molestó y tomo también a el robot

-BASTA HIRO REACCIONA- dijo sosteniendo con fuerza sus manos en el robot de su hermano tratando de arrebatarlo, hiro lo sostuvo con fuerza iniciando una pelea entre los hermanos

-DEJAME HARUKI, ES MI VIDA, YO SE QUE HARE CON ELLA- dijo molesto peleando con su hermana, y jalando a Megamot de la cabeza

-A TADASHI NUNCA LE HUBIERA GUSTADO ESTO- dijo haruki tomando los pies del robot, ambos hartos de la pelea, soltaron el robot y les cayo a hiro en el pie izquierdo y a haruki en el pie derecho

-AUUU- dijeron ambos al sentir el fuerte dolor, ya que se encontraban descalzos

Sin darse cuenta, en el lado donde tadashi dormía se activo un compartimiento rojizo, del cual salió Baymax, llamando la atención de los gemelos, Baymax salió de la habitación caminando muy despacio, tirando libros y uno que otro retrato en su trayecto, cuando salió de ahí se dirigió a Haruki y a Hiro quienes tenían una mirada de confusión.

-Hola… yo soy Baymax… tu asistente… medico… personal- dijo de forma pausada

-ho… hola, Baymax...- dijo haruki

\- ¿creí… que no seguías … activo? - dijo hiro

-recibí una alerta de atención… díganme… en… ¿Qué les puedo ayudar? –

-amm no nada Baymax- dijo haruki

-solo un golpe leve en mi dedo y el de ella… estamos bien- dijo hiro

-en… escala del uno al diez… ¿Cómo… calificarías tu… dolor? - hablo Baymax

Hiro y haruki se miraron juntos  
-con cero- dijeron ambos

-te duele… si lo … toco- dijo Baymax acercándose a hiro

-no... ya no... solo... déjame…- dijo hiro alejándose hasta que hiro se cayó y se quedó atrapado en un espacio reducido en la cama y a haruki Baymax la empujo haciendo que callera al suelo

-AU!- dijo haruki al igual que hiro, hiro trato de zafarse, pero solo consiguió zafar una repisa y empezaban a caérsele los objetos de encima de la misma y baymax continuaba preguntando y hiro solo contestaba

-con cero- dijo aun atorado

-tal vez deban llorar, llorar es una respuesta natural al dolor- levanto a hiro sacándolo del hueco

-no quiero llorar-dijo hiro bajándose del robot, Baymax levanto a haruki y ella se puso a lado de hiro

-yo menos…- dijo haruki

-los voy a escanear en busca de heridas- dijo subiendo y bajando rápido la cabeza

\- ¡NO SIN ESCANEOS! - protestaron los gemelos

-escaneo… terminado-

-IMPOSIBLE- contestaron al juntos algo impacientes

-No he… encontrado… rastros de heridas… pero los neurotransmisores de hiro son algo elevados, al igual que la producción de hormonas mi diagnostico- levanto su mano Baymax -Pubertad- concluyo el diagnostico haciendo que Haruki se carcajeara

-y en cuanto a Haruki, se encuentra en la etapa final la ovulación mi diagnóstico, está en sus los días de la menstruación-

Haru al escuchar a Baymax se sonrojo de vergüenza y hiro se atacó de la risa

-no te rías no es gracioso- dijo haruki yendo por el compartimiento de Baymax

-claro que si… jajajaja-

-y hiro pronto se creará el bello facial en cara, pecho, axilas y…-

-WAAA espera tiempo de encogernos- dijo hiro interrumpiendo a Baymax y quitándole el compartimiento a Haru poniéndolo en el

-también sentirás nuevas inquietudes…- añadió Baymax y entre los gemelos se apoyaban para meter al robot en el compartimiento

-claro ahora ya… metete a tu caja- dijo hiro tratando de aplastarlo y Haru tratando de ayudarlo

-no puedo desactivarme hasta que digan que están satisfechos con su cuidado-

-bien- dijo hiro molesto

-estamos satisfechos con n…- no pudieron terminar ya que acabaron cayéndose hiro cerca de su cama y Haru en el suelo

-ahh… dame paciencia tengin- dijo hiro tratando de calmarse hasta que vio que su sudadera azul se movía, hiro la saco y vio que se trataba de el microbot que era de muestra, Haru estaba sentada amarrando sus tenis hasta que vio el microbot de hiro

-espera… ¿ese no es…? -

-mi microbot… esto es algo confuso-

-algunas cosas pueden ser confusas, para un joven que florece hacia la madurez- dijo Baymax

-no Baymax… es que esta cosa busca ir a algún lado- dijo hiro tratando de atraparla

-es imposible, el transmisor y los microbots se destruyeron- hablo haruki, para después levantarse y tomar un comic y sentarse en la cama de hiro

\- lo se… tal vez se descompuso…- dijo hiro guardándolo en un recipiente pequeño dejándolo en el escritorio.

Tomo a Megamot que después del pleito de hermanos se Safo de una parte, hiro comenzó a repararlo, Baymax se acerco al escritorio y tomo el recipiente con el microbot.

-tu… pequeño robot… quiere ir a algún lado…- dijo Baymax tratando de seguir la trayectoria del microbot

-y ¿Por qué no averiguas a dónde? - dijo hiro con voz de desinteresado

-mejoraría… tus cambios… de humor…-

-totalmente- al decir esto hiro concluyo.

La habitación se quedó en silencio extremo

-oye que silencioso puede ser Baymax ¿no? - dijo haruki leyendo su historieta

-si… clara…- hiro no concluyo por que escucho la campana de la cafetería se giró y empezó a buscar -amm ¿Baymax? -

haruki dejo de leer y escucho un sonido de auto frenando de golpe haruki se asomó y grito

-AHHH BAYMAX- dijo hiro se acercó y lo vio.

Hiro, tomo sus tenis y corrió, Haru en cambio abrió la ventana y salió por la misma.

Hiro bajo veloz por la cafetería esperando salir rápido, pero se topó con la tía Cass

\- ¿hiro? -

-amm hola tía Cass- saludo hiro algo nervioso

-estas vestido... enton-

-si. supuse que ya era tiempo- interrumpió hiro a Cass

\- ¿entonces iras a la universidad?, que bien, esta noche será especial, unas sabrosas alas de pollo, y esa salsa que duerme horriblemente los labios- hablo Cass al final haciendo unas muecas expresando enchilarse

-amm si- hiro abrazo a su tía

-otro y ya- tomo Cass a su sobrino y lo abrazo para después soltarlo y seguir atendiendo, hiro salió corriendo buscando a Baymax.

"_**UN RATO MAS TARDE"**_

Hiro persiguió a Baymax por casi medio San fransokyo, con el riesgo de casi ser atropellado, el haberse colado en un tren y tras de todo resbalarse y aplastar a un gato, hasta que por fin lo entro ya casi sin aire,

-BAYMAX!- dijo hiro llegando con el- ¿Qué te ocurre?... ¿Qué estás haciendo? - grito hiro exhausto

-hiro descubrí a donde quería llegar tu pequeño robot-

-ya te lo dije se descompuso, no trataba de llegar solo a…- hiro dejo de hablar cuando vio que el microbot quería ir a dentro, pero, triste historia, la puerta estaba cerrada

-una ventana- dijo Baymax.

"_**UNOS MOMENTOS MAS TARDE"**_

Hiro logro entrar, de forma silenciosa y Baymax pues… el hacia su mayor esfuerzo ya que se había quedado atorado

-tengo que expulsar aire- Baymax luego de esto comenzó a desinflarse de forma muy ruidosa que llegaba a ser irritante, y que pudiera escucharse por todo el lugar

\- ¿salió ya? - pregunto hiro

Baymax se terminó de desinflar

-si…- hiro lo saco y metió

-me tomara un momento Re inflarme- dijo Baymax

-de acuerdo solo hazlo sin mucho ruido-

Parecía que Baymax lo único que podía hacer sin ruido era el Re inflarse, era algo raro, pero sentía una fuerte corazonada, siguió caminando. Hasta que sintió que había alguien más, camino de reversa buscando el ruido hasta que choco con alguien provocando un gran sobresalto

-AHHHHHHH- gritaron ambos asustados dándose la vuelta para ver que no se trataba de otra persona mas que su hermana Haruki

-¿Haru? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? -

-viene a ayudarte… esto no me gusta. así que te acompañe-

-y ¿Cómo entraste? -

-había una puerta trasera-

Hiro rodo los ojos molestos, ya que no le gustaba la idea de que lo estuvieran cuidando, iba a decir algo más, pero haruki le hizo señas de que se quedara callado.

Caminaron por toda la fábrica, dando certeza, daba miedo ese lugar, había muchas marcas de ceniza e impactos en la pared, además de que todo el lugar olía a quemado, hiro vio a lo lejos, algo cubierto por cortinas, el se acerco y visualizo varias máquinas creando algo, haruki lo acompaño, y le hizo señas para que viera la cinta transportadora, hiro se acerco y se dio cuenta que no era nada mas ni nada menos que sus microbots

-mis… microbots- dijo tomando algunos para dejarlos en el mismo contenedor -alguien fabrica más…- hiro vio un símbolo de un ave en un mural con varias noticias y cosas, hiro se acercó a él con la intención de leerlo hasta que fue nueva mente asustado

\- ¿Hiro…? - hablo Baymax llegando detrás de el

-AHHHHHH- gritaron los gemelos asustados por la llegada de Baymax

-Baymax… casi nos da un infarto- dijo hiro aun asustado

-mis… manos tienen… desfibriladores…- dijo encendiendo los desfibriladores de sus manos-Despejen…- dijo acercándose

-Yaaa… espera solo era una expresión- dijo hiro deteniendo a el robot. cuando en la habitación. se oyeron ruidos

-hiro. hay que salir de aquí… esto no me gusta…- dijo haruki tomando la mano de su hermano hablando en susurros

-no... ya paralé… ya te dije que odio que me sobreprotejas- dijo hiro hablando con un tono de voz más alto

-hiro cállate… tengo una corazonada…no es seguro estar aquí…hay algo me no me gusta de este lugar-

-oh oh- dice Baymax, haciendo claro que esa no era una muy buena señal y que la corazonada de haruki era acertada, ya que los microbots en los contenedores empezaron a elevarse.

\- ¡hiro hay que irnos! - gritaba Haruki corriendo por su vida

hiro se quedó paralizado de miedo. Baymax estaba detrás de él.

-¡HIRO VAMONOS!- grito haruki, pero hiro seguía paralizado.

una gran horda de microbots se fue en dirección a hiro y Baymax. Hiro solo pudo pensar que sería su ultimo día de vida, valla que ojalá hubiera cumplido con lo que soñaba.

-HIRO!- oyó el grito de su haruki.

Cerro fuertemente los ojos, esperando el impacto de los microbots, que después de un tiempo nunca llego, inseguro de sí mismo abrió los ojos y vio un gran destello de luz que los protegía valla su sorpresa de ver de dónde provenían. su sorpresa fue tan grande… que sus labios solo pudieron articular

-H... Haruki-.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Yo: ¡AQUÍ CONCLUYE ESTE NUEVO EPISODIO! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO -**

**Amy y Yoko: ¡NOOOOOO POR QUE ERES ASI NO NOS DEJES EN SUSPENSO!-**

**Yo: Gomen. pero si no dejo suspenso no tengo garantía de que alguien la lea jejeje- digo pasándoles más pañuelos**

**Diego: ahora me quedare con el suspenso hasta el martes-**

**Yo: Calmen... miren probablemente suba el siguiente mañana o el jueves… solo para que no se queden con esa incógnita-**

**Lubiam: bueno al menos sé que estuvo divertido y que lo viene será interesante-**

**Yo: calmen ya les dije… viene algo que es muy inesperado-**

**Amy: yo seguiré exigiendo que tadashi vuelva-**

**Yo: ya verán cosas grandes se vienen y los esperare con el siguiente capítulo llamado- Lubiam hace redoble de tambores- CAPITULO VI EL HOMBRE KABUKI (REVELACIONES PARTE 2)- sonrió**

**Lubiam: esperemos que nos resuelvas todas las dudas y que el siguiente cap. sea padrísimo-**

**Yo: lo será se los aseguro, bueno una dinámica si alguien quiere ganar un fanfic creado por mí, y quieren participar. solo tienen que contestar esta pequeña pregunta- aura misteriosa- mencionen el nombre de mi personaje favorito de boku no Hero academy, o si es muy difícil, díganme o mencionen cual fue mi primera historia en publicar en fanfiction-**

**Ruma: que fácil ahh-**

**Yo: ¡ me voy Besos siniestros y sonrisas obscuras bye!- me despido con la mano al igual que ruma y diego**

**Amy y Yoko: ¡adiós!- se despiden con la mano aun llorando**

**Lubiam: ¡sayonara!-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. CAPITULO VI EL HOMBRE KABUKI

**Yo: ¡HOLA HUMANOS!- saludo con emoción- ¡BIENVENIDOS A ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO DE EL HEROE GUARDIAN! Y YA SABEN QUE HOY ME ACOMPAÑAN MIS AMIGOS, MI NOVIO, Y MIS ABOGADOS. -**

**Lubiam: por que tan emocionado cielo?**

**Diego:¡HOLA A TODOS!- emocionado al igual que yo**

**Lubiam: ya enserio que les pasa…-**

**Yo: es que hoy se viene un gran capitulo que como ya vieron el titulo estará emocionante ya que al fin descubrirán demasiado ahora a contestar comentarios-**

***COMENTARIOS***

**Lubiam Olmedo: ¡GRACIAS POR COMETAR, enserio al fin descubrirán algo más!**

**Diego: enserio te encanto! Que bien por que ya sabes que es lo que se vinen-**

**.**

**.**

**Yo: espero que les guste enserio me costó mucho escribirlo, y más porque estamos en fecha santa jejeje-**

**Amy y Lubiam: YA DA INICIO AL CAPITULO- me gritan de manera desesperada**

**Yo: vale pues que ya he captado, ¡INICIEMOS BIEN CON EL CAPITULO 6, YOKO RUEDALA!-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***entran comerciales*  
Recuerda que si has buscado un fic interesantes con buena trama te recomiendo que te des una vuelta por los fanfic de Pyro Phoenix Bird te los recomiendo mucho aquí te dejo el link! O puedes encontrarlo en mis comentarios.  
u/4422400/Pyro-phoenix-bird**

***fin de los comerciales*  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS AQUÍ NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SOLO LOS USO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO DERECHOS RESERVADOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO VI**

**EL HOMBRE KABUKI**

**(REVELACIONES PARTE 2)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR"**_

-oh oh- dice Baymax, haciendo claro que esa no era una muy buena señal y que la corazonada de haruki era acertada, ya que los microbots en los contenedores empezaron a elevarse.

\- ¡hiro hay que irnos! - gritaba Haruki corriendo por su vida

hiro se quedó paralizado de miedo. Baymax estaba detrás de él.

-¡HIRO VAMONOS!- grito haruki, pero hiro seguía paralizado.

una gran horda de microbots se fue en dirección a hiro y Baymax. Hiro solo pudo pensar que sería su último día de vida, valla que ojalá hubiera cumplido con lo que soñaba.

-HIRO!- oyó el grito de su haruki.

Cerro fuertemente los ojos, esperando el impacto de los microbots, que después de un tiempo nunca llego, inseguro de sí mismo abrió los ojos y vio un gran destello de luz que los protegía valla su sorpresa de ver de dónde provenían. su sorpresa fue tan grande… que sus labios solo pudieron articular

-H... Haruki-.

"_**VOLVIENDO A LA ACTUALIDAD"**_

Hiro, estaba asustado, ya que sintió que su hora llego, solo escucho los gritos de su hermana, este cerro los ojos esperando ese impacto que nunca llego, al abrirlos, un gran destello de luz lo protegía valla su sorpresa al ver que nada más ni nada menos que Haruki era la culpable de aquella luz hiro enmudecio y hiciera que no supiera que decir en su mente cruzaban demasiados pensamientos ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?, ¿Cómo era posible esto?, hasta que por fin sus labios pudieron articular una palabra.

-H… Haruki-

Haruki, estaba enfrente de él, tenía los brazos en forma de equis, y de estos brotaba como un campo de fuerza haciendo que varios de los microbots chocaran

-hiro… corre…- dijo haruki soltando el campo de fuerza.

Hiro fue levantado por Baymax y trato de correr ocultándose, pero sin perder de vista a su hermana, Haruki por su parte puso su mano frente de ella tocándola.

-Fenikkusuto~umī! -grito haruki y de forma rápida apareció en ella una armadura brillante de color plateada, su cabello negro era castaño y ahora tenía muchos mechones color plateado, unos lentes de protección **(como los de wasabi)**, sus ojos eran azules y su piel era un poco mas blanca de lo usual. Hiro no podía creerlo, su hermana, era nada mas y nada menos que la super heroína Phoenix Light.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que ella sea Phoenix Light?, ¿estaba enamorado de mi hermana? - decía algo alterado, haruki tomo de su espalda un bastón, que al momento se volvió una guadaña.

-Valla tan rápido adelantaron el baile de mascaras, ¿quieres bailar conmigo… niño bonito? - dijo haruki en chiste para después lanzarse contra el hombre emascarado, haruki golpeaba con fuerza y brincaba de una manera impresionante evitando los golpes de él.

-Baymax escanea a haruki- dijo sin mas queriendo tener una respuesta

-escaneando… escaneo completo- dijo Baymax mirando a haruki-tu… hermana presenta una gran alteración en su genética, causada, por alguna experimentación o… exposición a radiación, en mi diagnostico…es una…-

-mutante…- concluyo hiro viendo que su hermana había sometido a el hombre con mascara, aprisionándolo con unas cuerdas de hielo, haciendo que fuera imposible que se soltara Haruki estaba a punto de dar su golpe final cuando su sentido de peligro hizo que lo soltara y lograra esquivar una ráfaga de fuego

\- ¡CUIDADO! - grito hiro al ver a su hermana en peligro

Haruki, miro a el culpable de aquella ráfaga de fuego, era un chico enmascarado cuya descripción era imposible de hacer ya que el chico estaba envuelto en las llamas

-maldición- haruki sabía que un villano de fuego era muy difícil de enfrentar, el chico se lanzo contra de ella lanzando más fuego, haruki trato de cortarle el aire, así que creo un campo de fuerza haciendo un dentro un torbellino, al muchacho se le fue el aire.

-duerme bien, llamita- dijo haciendo as fuerte el tornado dentro de el campo de fuerza, haruki estaba apunto de ganarle cuando un fuerte golpe la impacto contra la pared haciendo que ella cayera adolorida

-Haruki!- grito hiro asustado lleno donde su hermana, haruki se removió

-Fenikkusu-gai- dijo de forma leve haciendo que su reloj brillara y su armadura desapareciera hiro la levanto

-hay que irnos pronto-

Haruki se levantó y corrió aun tambaleándose y con aun con las mechas plateadas en su pelo hiro corrió junto con ella, pero vieron que Baymax venia caminando

-AHHH AHORA QUE TE SUCEDE- dijo hiro molesto corriendo hacia el y tomando su brazo y jalándolo

-no … soy… veloz…- dijo Baymax en su típico tono de voz

-SI YA LO NOTÉ-

Grito hiro histérico, corriendo con haruki quien aun se tambaleaba llegaron a la puerta haruki trato de pegarle, pero no podía, estaba débil.

-PATEALA- dijo hiro a Baymax que pateo haciendo que rechinara-GOLPEALA- Baymax lo hizo haciendo que diera el mismo resultado hiro se agarraba los pelos de la histeria.

"_**un rato después"**_

Hiro haruki y Baymax, habían logrado escapar después de un rato hiro camino algo molesto.

-por que nunca me dijiste- hablo molesto hiro

-por... que mis poderes me lo impedían…-

-además pudiste haber salvado a tadashi-

-escúchame hiro... es un tanto complicado de explicar… no todo es como crees...- llegaban a un callejón sentándose cerca de un contenedor de basura

-que quieres decirme que no fue tu culpa que eres una egoísta- se sentó con ella por supuesto Baymax se quedó de pie

-los escaneare- y antes de que hiro y haruki negaran Baymax acabo -Hiro se encuentra algo alterado, y sufre un choque de emociones como el enojo y la ira, y haruki, presenta un leve cuadro de debilitación…- Baymax se quedó frente de ellos

-que me quieres explicar Haruki…-

-escucha. hiro… la razón… por la que no pude... salvar a tadashi... fue por… miedo…-

Dijo haruki mirando a el suelo

\- ¿miedo? Pero si eres la gran Phoenix Light. nunca debería tener miedo...-

-aun que no lo creas temí por ustedes… por la tía Cass y por ti. sentí que el incendio fue mi culpa… porque… algún enemigo mío debió de haber descubierto mi identidad secreta … y quiso vengarse… entonces. si hubiera tratado de ayudar…. Solo…-

-causarías... que nos aniquilaran- completo hiro

-exacto… y la tía Cass me hubiera regresado al internado. tu y ella se hubiesen mudado. y muchas cosas más-

-quiero que me digas todo... no quiero que no me ocultes ya nada-

-la historia… es muy larga... solo te resumiré un poco ¿de acuerdo? -

-de acuerdo haruki-

-escucha… mi historia. inicia... con mama y papa… pasaron por muchos accidentes… por eso fue que yo nací con esa mutación, cada 6 meses un nuevo poder… nace… haciendo que sea muy difícil de controlar…, mis poderes aparecieron a los 6 meses de nacida-

-espera ¿Cómo fue? - pregunto hiro curioso

-te dije que lo resumiría- dijo haruki- bueno prosigo, el día del accidente de mama y papa... trate de salvarlos y no pude… solo te pude proteger a ti… tía Cass sabia de mis poderes desde que soy una niña, y. Al poco tiempo encontré ayuda… y me fui de casa... al internado…hay aprendí a controlarlos… un gran y fabulosa academia… conocí a muchas personas geniales…-

Hiro estaba mas que sorprendido de su propia hermana, casi nunca hablaban a pesar de ser gemelos.

-el día en que me convertí en super heroína. me encanto fue lo mejor de la vida… fue la cosa más especial… conocí al jefe grandioso, un gran super héroe, también tuve fuertes villanos… lo mejor de la vida… tía Cass… me descubrió… un día... deje de ser una heroína… yo casi la herí… ella me llamo un monstruo… y eso nunca se lo he perdonado… me volví… loca… perdí… mi juicio… incluso… un gran amigo mío… no lo pude salvar… me parte de la gente… para ya no dañarlos… por eso.. me aleje de ustedes… y nunca nadie más sabría de mi secreto…-

Haruki bajo la mirada con lágrimas en sus ojos, hiro la abrazo al igual que Baymax

-pero… tadashi… nunca lo supo ¿o sí? - pregunto hiro

-esa noche planeaba decírselo... para el me ayudara a decírtelo… uno de mis poderes… es obedecer todo lo que me digan… sin negarme, lo he aprendido a controlar… pero me hicieron jurar... que no debía hablar hasta que fueran Mayores… o que … me descubrieran… y así paso todo… por eso... no debí decirles nada-

Haruki... se secó las lágrimas hiro y Baymax se separaron del abrazo hiro entendía ahora todo… y su hermana… tenia razón…

\- ya lo entiendo todo… y ahora lo comprendo… pero esto no se puede quedar así- dijo hiro poniéndose de pie haruki lo miro y se puso de pie- Hay que ir con la policía-

-hiro… no podemos... solo somos humanos… no podemos pedir ayuda, te creerán un loco- dijo recuperando su color natural de cabello y sus ojos volvieran a ser al color de los de hiro

-debo intentarlo-

-no hiro... entiende- suplicaba Haruki

-ya se hagamos una apuesta- dijo hiro emocionado- si yo gano... tu tu me tendrás que decir el nombre de la academia donde estuviste-

-Y si yo gano tú. tu tendrás que hacer mis quehaceres por un mes-

-gag no de nuevo lavar los calzones de la tía Cass-

-aceptas o no- dijo haruki retándolo y extendiendo la mano

-claro, pero vamos ahora-

Hiro iba a correr, pero haruki lo tomo de la mano

-hay un callejón cerca no-

-si a una calle-

-bueno ahorremos el hecho de cruzar media ciudad- Haruki chasqueo los dedos y apareció un vórtice -ven vamos – Haru le tomo la mano y entraron tanto Baymax y hiro y llegaron de forma rápida.

-woau… eso es mejor- dijo hiro emocionado.

Hiro sabia que tal vez haruki tenia razón pero tenia que ser necesario, haruki… se encontraba muy inquieta, ya que aquel chico con poderes de fuego, la hizo sentir rara, que se hacia daño a si misma cuando ella lo ataco, no entendia nada pero, sabia que tenia que ser fuerte para poder proteger a hiro y mas ahora que el sabia de sus poderes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Yo: ¡AQUÍ CONCLUYE ESTE NUEVO EPISODIO! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO -**

**Amy, Lubiam, yoko y ruma : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- **

**Yo: jejeje sabia que les gustaría-**

**Diego: salió muy bien pero por que lo dejaste asi ahora no sabremos que sucedió con la apuesta-**

**Yo: SI la mento no haber publicado pero… tuve problemas y mucha tarea y pues nada mas-**

**Lubiam: jejej tranquila se entiende**

**Yo: y… BUENO LES RECOMIENDO QUE SE SOSTENGAN CON FUERZA DE SUS ASIENTOS POR QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CONTENDRA RISAS EMOCIONES FUERTES Y ETC!**

**Amy:NOOO YA NO MAS**

**Yo: ya verán cosas grandes se vienen y los esperare con el siguiente capítulo llamado- Diego hace redoble de tambores- CAPITULO VII PERSECUCION (FUEGO Y LOCURA))- sonrió**

**Lubiam: el siguiente cap. sea padrísimo-**

**Yo: lo será se los aseguro, bueno una dinámica si alguien quiere ganar un fanfic creado por mí, y quieren participar. solo tienen que contestar esta pequeña pregunta- aura misteriosa- mencionen el nombre de mi personaje favorito de boku no Hero academy, o si es muy difícil, díganme o mencionen cual fue mi primera historia en publicar en fanfiction-**

**Ruma: que fácil ahh-**

**Yo: ¡ me voy Besos siniestros y sonrisas obscuras bye!- me despido con la mano al igual que ruma y diego**

**Amy y Yoko: ¡adiós!- se despiden con la mano aun llorando**

**Lubiam: ¡sayonara!-**


End file.
